


Over Dash's Dead Body

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware old movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Dash's Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie advent calender, prompt was Hot Toddy.

"Look at my hot toddy," Mars said, running his eyes over Dash's body then meeting his gaze and shooting him a grin.

Dash looked at Simon. "Now can I kill him?" he asked.

"It should wear off," Simon said. They had given the video to Radford after Mars had started manifesting 40s mannerisms. Simon was just glad Mars had gotten impatient and watched the movie alone - he wasn't sure how he could have handled Dash acting like a damsel.

Though, considering the two of them, it was highly likely Mars would have been the Damsel.

"If it doesn't wear off can I kill him?" Dash asked, breaking through Simon's thoughts.

Simon considered for a moment, but shook his head. "Let's just leave him alone," he said, inching towards the apartment door. "And maybe he'll wear himself out."

Dash looked like he wanted to protest, to kill Mars anyway, but in the end he followed Simon out and they left Marshall to himself.

Dash still had Christmas shopping to do, afterall.


End file.
